Une rencontre pénétrante
by lissandre
Summary: Putain, comment pourrait-il l'oublier alors que son cul lui faisait un mal de chien ? Et que toutes les deux ou trois minutes, il pouvait sentir l'objet de malheur vibrer dans le creux de ses reins, faisant naitre en lui une douleur lancinante.


Il allait commettre un meurtre. Un putain de meurtre.

Assis sur sa chaise en plastique, les mains posées sur leurs accoudoirs respectifs, Derek Hale dut se retenir d'hurler. Sur la chaise d'à côté, son oncle se foutait littéralement de sa gueule ! Il le regardait, se détournait avec un rire camouflé par une quinte de toux, mais on ne le trompait pas. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la tronche. Il essaya vaguement d'oublier la présence de Peter, mais en vain. La douleur cuisante de ses reins, la rougeur de ses joues et l'humiliation publique qu'il venait de se payer y était pour quelque chose.

Putain, comment pourrait-il l'oublier alors que son cul lui faisait un mal de chien ? Et que toutes les deux ou trois minutes, il pouvait sentir l'objet de malheur vibrer dans le creux de ses reins, faisant naitre en lui une douleur lancinante. Mais le pire c'était l'érection comprimée par le tissu rêche de son pantalon. Elle réclamait ses caresses, déformait son bas, et faisait rire les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente. Une nouvelle fois, le gode enfoncé dans son anus se mit à vibrer, échauffant son bas ventre, et il se tendit sur sa chaise en plastique préformé. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les accoudoirs et un micro gémissement s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres. Putain, il s'y reprendrait a deux fois avant d'utiliser ces fichus godes. Mais surtout il allait botter le train à cet enfoiré d'Isaac ! Ce connard lui avait déposé ce matin le sex toy devant sa porte, emballé dans un papier cadeau fuchsia, tenu par un grand nœud rouge vif. Quand il avait ouvert le paquet, il s'était vaguement demandé qu'elle serait la meilleure réaction. Rire ou pleurer ? Puis il s'était finalement décidé pour une colère, teintée de rire jaune.

Le meilleur ça avait été quand il avait eu le malheur d'appeler Isaac, demandant des explications, et que le gamin avait prétexté qu'il avait fait ça pour lui, que ça lui éviterait des râteaux et surtout des monologues interminables sur le fait que les gays, ça parlent trop. D'abord réticent, Derek s'était finalement laissé aller. Le téléphone pendu à l'oreille, il s'était installé dans le canapé, le gode rose entre les doigts et avait murmuré d'une voix perverse des cochonneries à son connard de meilleur ami. Toujours près pour un plan cul par téléphone, le plus jeune s'était mis à lui décrire précisément comment il le caresserait, puis lui ferait une fellation. Il avait osé prétendre être le meilleur dans le domaine. Et Derek l'avait cru sur parole, son surnom de « langue d'argent » ne lui venait pas seulement de sa facilité aux mensonges, mais surtout parce qu'il pouvait faire monter au septième ciel n'importe quel mec en trois coups de langue. Même les impuissants. Excité, Hale avait baissé son jeans, et agrippé sa verge. Son interlocuteur s'était alors étendu sur la façon avec laquelle son corps brûlant et excité s'empalerait sur sa queue. Comment son corps se tendrait sous la douleur infinie que la pénétration causerait en lui. Puis sur le mouvement hypnotisant de ses hanches. Le plus vieux avait commencer a faire aller et venir sa main sur sa bite, passant parfois son pouce sur le bout hypersensible. Et il fut bientôt perdu dans un plaisir violent, et sans nom, son corps musclé se cambrant en rythme des coups de reins imaginaires de son ami.

Isaac l'avait alors brutalement interrompu dans son plaisir, lui sommant de prendre le gode. Et il le fit. Les mains tremblantes, du sperme coulant du bout de sa verge, il enfonça avec précaution le sex toy dans son anus, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Bordel il regrettait presque de n'avoir jamais laissé personne exploré ses profondeurs. Un gémissement douloureux creusa jusqu'à ses lèvres et il amorça un mouvement vers l'arrière. Comme s'il était à côté de lui, Isaac le rassura, murmurant de sa voix chaude que la douleur laisserait bientôt place au plaisir. Soucieux, il avait d'abord rechigné avant de renfoncer l'objet quand l'autre lui lui hurla de le faire. Le deux premiers allées et venues se résumèrent a une souffrance nette et tranchante, mais après une chaleur caractéristique embrasa ses reins et un « oh » résonna dans le combiné quand le gode effleura sa prostate. Leur petit jeu pervers dura encore quelques minutes. Et c'est là que tout dégénéra. Alors que l'une de ses mains s'occupait à se branler et que l'autre faisait aller et venir le sex toy, le bruit d'une porte le coupa net dans son plaisir. Un hurlement lui échappa quand son oncle rentra dans le salon, ses yeux tombant sur l'image plus qu'affolante de son neveu en pleine séance de plaisir solitaire. Oubliant dans sa précipitation le gode enfoncé dans son cul, Derek se mit assit et c'est là que tout devient noir. Il était revenu à lui quelques minutes plus tard, couché sur la banquette arrière de sa camaro, son oncle, hilare, décrivant sa mésaventure à Isaac. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand Derek Hale eut honte. La voix haut perchée de l'hôtesse le tira de ses pensées.

- _Mr. Hale ? Vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plait, Mr. Stilinski est prêt à vous recevoir._

Son oncle à ses côtés craqua devant sa mine déconfite, et se mit à rire, ses mains plaquées sur ses côtes. Putain il allait vraiment tuer cet enfoiré d'Isaac.


End file.
